


Pay Back

by Angelica_writes



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: You find a way to pay Johnny back for doing so much teasing.“Johnny,” you muttered warningly, gritting your teeth and giving him a disapproving glare. Mock innocence covered his features, his eyes piercing into yours. You huffed and turned away, but you should’ve known that he wouldn’t give up that easily. You felt the warmth of his hand radiating through your trousers as he placed his hand on your thigh, his fingers dancing lightly on your leg as he slowly moved upwards. Annoyed though you were, you started to feel a familiar heat between your legs, internally cursing Johnny for what he was doing to you.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/reader, Johnny Martin/you
Kudos: 10





	Pay Back

“Quit staring at me like that,” you whispered to Johnny, who was sitting next to you. The eyes of everyone in the room apart from his was on the movie showing, and you were thankful that they were so distracted, leaving you in peace for the first time since they discovered yours and Johnny’s relationship a few days ago.

“No can do sweetheart,” he whispered back, leaning in so that his full lips brushed your ear. Although it was the slightest of touches, it sent a shiver down your spine. However, you were determined to resist him - you knew that even Joan Crawford wasn’t enough for someone in the room to notice the two of you sneaking off, and the news would spread like wildfire, your comrades relishing in the opportunities to tease you.

“Johnny,” you muttered warningly, gritting your teeth and giving him a disapproving glare. Mock innocence covered his features, his eyes piercing into yours. You huffed and turned away, but you should’ve known that he wouldn’t give up that easily. You felt the warmth of his hand radiating through your trousers as he placed his hand on your thigh, his fingers dancing lightly on your leg as he slowly moved upwards. Annoyed though you were, you started to feel a familiar heat between your legs, internally cursing Johnny for what he was doing to you.

“Come outside with me,” this time Johnny’s mouth didn’t just brush your ear, but nipped at it gently. It was a good thing, you thought, that you were at the back of the cinema as he carried on caressing your thighs.

“Please,” that one simple word was the closest that Johnny Martin ever came to begging. He smirked at you, the smirk of a devil, and stood up, leaving the movie theatre. The wetness pooling in your panties told you that you were fighting a losing battle by trying to resist his efforts to get you to go outside with him and you decided that you could ill afford to pass up the opportunity for sex given that they were so few and far between.

Wordlessly, you stood up and slipped out of the makeshift cinema and looked around for Johnny. Suddenly you were pulled into a nearby alleyway, Johnny’s mouth on yours before either of you could say a word.

“You took your time so I’m gonna take mine,” he growled, kissing you again, his tongue dominating yours.

After a few more minutes Johnny slipped his hands under your top, his calloused hands squeezing your breasts and rubbing your nipples. He moved his mouth onto your neck, nipping and sucking at the skin and you knew he was bound to leave marks. As he did so, you felt his hands drop, making their way down to the zipper of your trousers. Your breathing hitched as he ran his middle finger along your soaking underwear, smirking at the way he’d aroused you with inconsiderable effort.

He toyed with you a little longer, enjoying the occasional whimper that you emitted and the way that you looked at him with desperation in your eyes. Taking pity on you, he slipped his hand into your panties and plunged two of his digits into you, causing you to groan as you heard the wetness at your core. As he pushed them in and out quicker and quicker you found it even harder to control yourself, your thighs shaking slightly with the effort of having to stand as the pleasure coursed through your body.

As Johnny slid a third finger into you, he brought his other hand up to cover your mouth, conscious that your moans were growing louder and louder. He kept his gaze on you the whole time, his blue orbs piercing into your skin. You tried to return his stare but found that you couldn’t, the ecstasy forcing your head back.

Johnny knew the signs well enough to tell that you were close to your release, but he pulled his fingers from you, a smirk on his lips, causing you to whimper.

“You made me miss the best part of the movie and you’re not even gonna make me cum?” You laughed breathlessly.

“Oh I’m not finished with you yet,” Johnny smirked, tugging your trousers and panties down to your ankles. He knelt down, and began peppering kisses to the inside of your thighs, biting gently and sucking on your skin.

“Johnny,” you whimpered, threading your hand through his hair as he looked up at you with that expression of mock innocence that he so loved to affect. Deciding that he’d teased you enough, he finally moved his mouth where you so desperately craved him, licking a stripe along your folds. He licked and sucked your clit and sank two of his fingers back into you, spurred on by the feeling of you tugging on his hair and your soft, breathy moans that you were trying so hard to suppress. As his tongue and hand worked wonders, you hurtled closer and closer to the edge, Johnny using his spare hand to grip your thigh to support you as you struggled to stand.

“I’m gonna cum,” you whined, and you felt him nod his head slightly as he continued to devour you. The nod was all you needed to allow yourself to unravel, your legs turning to jelly around Johnny’s head and your hand gripping his hair so hard that you ended up pulling a few out.

He held you for a few moments as you came down from your high, pressing tender kisses to your neck and collarbone, a change of pace from the rough way he’d pressed his mouth there before. Once you’d recovered, you brought your hands to the zipper of his trousers, moving it down quickly and pulling his stiff member out, stroking the head a couple times and feeling the precum on your fingers.

“Turn around,” he commanded and you instantly did as you were told, shuffling around and pressing your torso against the wall in front of you, sticking out your ass. Johnny kissed your cheek as he slowly pushed himself into you, both of you moaning in unison as he filled you. He didn’t give you time to adjust before beginning to thrust in and out of you at a furiously fast pace, one of his hands squeezing your bum and another threading into your hair, pulling your head back slightly. The noise of skin slapping on skin filled the alleyway, but neither of you were worried about being caught, too involved in the moment to care. Johnny moved his hand to cover your mouth as you struggled more and more to contain your moans. He began pounding into you at an even quicker pace, seeing the familiar signs that you were close to unravelling around him again.

Your hands slapped against the stone wall as you contracted around him, your back arching and your head rolling forward to meet the cool surface as you lost control of your body.

“Stop,” you murmured as Johnny continued thrusting into you, desperate to reach his own high. “Too sensitive,” you explained simply as he pulled out of you and you turned around.

You glanced down at Johnny’s throbbing dick, glistening with your juices. Mischief danced in your eyes as you came up with a way to pay him back for teasing you earlier. You knew that if you went through with it that Johnny would punish you for it later, but the thought of that only served to arouse you again.

You kissed him hungrily, finding a guilty pleasure in tasting yourself still on his plump lips. You began stroking his length, earning a deep moan into the kiss.

“More,” Johnny pulled away from your lips. He said it as neither a plea nor a command, simply as a statement.

“But I wanna see the end of the movie,” you deliberately over exaggerated the pout on your face, feeling satisfied when you see Johnny’s eyes darken at your words.

“Don’t you dare,” now his words were a command. Relishing in the knowledge that you were playing with fire you slid out from your position between Johnny and the stone wall, quickly pulled up your trousers, and walked away, shaking your ass a little for good measure, hearing him cursing behind you.

You knew you were in for it later, and you looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
